Sleep
by CuteKuriboh
Summary: Rin failed his test & has been exorcised, that's what everyone thinks anyway...CONTAINS YAOI
1. Chapter 1

New story came quickly :3 Yay! I can't help but to have Rin x Shima in it! Sorry all of my stuff is short

* * *

><p>Sleep<p>

(Rin's POV)

I blink, what had just happened? The only thing I felt was a pain, going right through my stumich, I'd just been in a fight with Angel, Aurthur, whatever you want to call him, I look down. His sword, it was right through my stumich, I glared at him "You...bastard..."

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

Aurthur removed his sword from Rin's stumich "All demon's must be exorcised" Rin had failed the test, he had been exorcised, while his brother & classmates were forced to watch, they all had tears in their eyes, even Izumo & Bon "NII-SAN!" Were the last words Rin heard before his eyes closed & that was it. Sleep. Please let it be Rin was just joking like he usually did, or maybe he lost concentration & fell to sleep? Please let it be that Rin Okumura is just being Rin Okumura.

No, it wasn't that. Rin, had been put to his eternal sleep. So they thought.

On the day of Rin's funeral, crying could be heard through out the monastery, Rin & Yukio's home, where Rin's funeral was being held. Of course he knew this day might happen so in his will he wanted all the boys to wear something girly like a dress or a wig, possibly makeup, good old Rin.

Yukio, Bon & Shima had carried Rin's coffin into the monastery, it was heavy, no surprise there, Rin ate like a pig, it made the boys chuckle thinking about it. His pale body was laying in blue roses. Shima wanted to see Rin's beautiful eyes, his smile, his childish grin, he wanted to kiss him but now his skin was as cold as ever. But they all wondered why hadn't Rin faded away like other demons did when they we exorcised. Oh well, maybe a miracle would happen.

A few words were said about Rin then the coffin was taken outside, being taken over to where he would be buried. No ones life would be the same ever again, not only had they lost a friend but they'd also lost the annoying demon everyone secretly had respect for. Why him? No one would care if Aurthur died, surely. But this was too much for Yukio, he had no family, he bit his lip. That was, unfair. He should've protected Rin, took the hit, he had failed Shiro's wish, he hadn't protected Rin.

It started to rain, the typical funeral, They all threw a blue rose on the coffin before it was lowered & the mud was thrown over it & everyone slowly left, except from Yukio & Shima, it was like a competition, who could stay there the longest? Who knew? They seem determined to stay there for hours & hours & hours. Shima left first, then Yukio. They all missed their funny young demon that wanted to become paladin & kick Satan's ass. He sure was funny.


	2. Chapter 2

Most of my stuff is probably going to be short, sorry 3:

* * *

><p>Sleep<p>

Five years had passed. Yukio had became Paladin, Shura was no where to be found, Izumo, Bon, Shima & Konekomura had improved their ranks & have been going on better but more dangerous missions, they all wished Rin was there, he would've loved it but if he had passed the test, he'd only be used as a weapon anyway.

Today was the day Rin had died, everyone gathered around the grave, tears falling from the now adults cheeks. They all started to pray, but their eyes snapped open when they heard something rustling about, it seemed to be coming from Rin's grave, they took a few steps back, Rin's hand popped out "ZOMBIE!" Shima shouted

Rin laughed at Shima's reaction, even though he was kind of stuck at the moment, he started kicking at the hard ground then his foot also got stuck, he growled. After a few minutes he escaped, his shocked twin & classmates staring at him "Who the hell though it was funny to berry me alive?" Rin asked angrily

Shima ran over to Rin, glomping him. They both fell back into the hole Rin had made for escaping, he was then given a long passionate kiss, which Rin of course didn't mind, they parted when the need of air became a problem "Is their a reason for that kiss?" Rin asked.

Shima looked at his love "You've been dead for five years"

Rin laughed "Nice joke Shima!"

Yukio sighed, pulling the two out of the hole & staring at his brother "It's not a joke" He said, he then hugged Rin tightly

Rin was totally confused, he had been dead? Aurthur, Rin growled. He was probably the one who killed him, Rin pushed Yukio off of him & ran off

Bon hissed "That idiot!" He said angrily

The classmates ran after him "Rin!" They shouted, they had just gotten him back!

Shima & Yukio were once again in a competition, this time Yukio stopped first while Shima continued to look for his troublesome demon

* * *

><p>I'll update asap!<p>

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, I've been having serious writers block, so it took a long time & it's really short...I don't own Blue Exorcist. I edited my story. This is the last chapter

* * *

><p>Sleep<p>

Shima eventually caught up with Rin & grabbed him, he then pinned his boyfriend to the floor "What do you think you're doing? You just came back, you can't run off & get yourself killed again"

Rin frowned "But I want to kick his ass so badly!"

Shima sighed "Rin, Aurthur disappeared once Yukio became Paladin, no ones seen him for years" He got off of Rin & Rin sat up, he wanted to kill Aurthur but now it was a slim chance

"Rin!" Shouted a cat, a voice only Rin could here, Rin smiled "Blacky!" Blacky pounced on Rin & nuzzled his neck, Rin chuckled, Shima stared at Blacky, he wanted some alone time with Rin, until the others found them anyway, Blacky got the hint & ran off. Shima kissed Rin passionately & Rin returned it. They only parted when they saw the others

Bon got there first "So you managed to stop the idiot then?"

Rin stood up & glared at Bon "Shut it!"

Yukio laughed at the two fighting "I see they still can't stop fighting then"

Konekomura nodded "Looks like it"

Yukio placed a hand on his brothers shoulder "Come on, you'll need to rest, you've been dead for five years"

Rin looked at Yukio in shock "Five years?" He then remembered Shima told him Yukio was Paladin "I missed a lot" Rin said

Shima smiled "No worries Rin, we'll tell you about everything"

Rin nodded "Thanks Shima" The group headed to Yukio's & Rin's dorm

When they got to the dorm they all told the young exorcist what he'd missed "Yukio" He said in a whiny voice "You beat me!" He said since Yukio had gotten the honor of being paladin before Rin had

Yukio let out a small laugh "Sorry Nii-san" He smiled

Shima hugged Rin "I actually managed to stay away from any other relationships!"

Rin laughed at his boyfriend & hugged him back "I'm surprised you managed"

Shima kissed Rin "No one can replace you"

Bon growled & rolled his eyes "Can you two do all the weird couple stuff in your own time?"

Rin chuckled "You're defiantly the same Bon!"

Bon glared at the demon

The two started to have one of their normal fights while the others watched

Izumo rolled her eyes "Will these two ever break out of that childish habit?"

Shiemi smiled "I don't think so"

Izumo sighed "That's what disappoints me"

Shiemi giggled at her friend

Konekomura sighed "Shouldn't one of us break those two up?"

Shima laughed "I'll do it!" He walked over to Rin & kissed him, stopping Rin & Bon

Bon returned to his seat as well as the couple

Yukio smiled "I'm glad your back Nii-san but now you've got 5 years of training to catch up on"

Rin groaned "I hate you..." He mumbled & Yukio laughed.

The years went by.

Rin ended up kicking Satan's ass, married Shima & adopted a child called Simon

Shiemi & Yukio started a relationship but are taking it slow

Izumo, Konekomura & Bon are continuing their exorcist training

End

* * *

><p>I edited it into a longer chapter instead of just making it a filler I also made it the last. Now to concentrate on my other stories, bye!<p> 


End file.
